Best Day Ever
by kepulver
Summary: 2007 movie setting; After Leonardo's return, Donatello does something he's been wanting to do for a loonnnnnnng time.


**Best Day Ever**

"Where's Don?" Leonardo asked as he walked into the common area.

"Uhm, he's in his office," Michelangelo said, his eyes never leaving the TV screen where Spongebob Squarepants was chasing a jellyfish. "He said something about tenderizing something."

Leonardo took a moment to process this, but a year away had robbed him of his Earth-to-Mikey translation skills. "Tenderizing something?" he repeated, in hopes that more information would be forthcoming.

"Yeah." Mikey leaned closer to the TV as a squirrel in a space suit walked onto the screen. "Sounded really happy about it too."

"What is he tenderizing?" Leonardo stepped between Mikey and the TV.

"Dude! Move! _Move! MOVE!_" Mikey ducked and dodged, trying to see around Leonardo, who easily followed his younger brother move for move. "Auugh! _C'mon!_ This is, like, my favorite episode! Sandy Cheeks is totally hot!"

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, one -- she's a cartoon; two -- she's a squirrel and three -- the episode's on Tivo. Answer the question."

Mikey threw his arms up and sank back into the couch, sulking. "He's tenderizing his reservation, okay?"

Now the penny dropped. "Tendering his resignation? Is that what he said?"

Mikey glared at him. "Were you not just listening to me, Leo? Geeze, that's what I just said! And you guys think I'm a flake. Now MOVE!"

Shaking his head, Leonardo walked off. Cartoon squirrels -- still, it could have been worse; Mikey could still have been in his Wilma Flintstone phase.

Arriving at Don's office door, Leonardo walked and waited for Don's "Come in!" before entering. Stepping into Don's office was like walking into the aftermath of an orgy between Radio Shack and the New York Public Library. Computers and other various electronic gadgets and gizmos of all shapes and sizes beeped and whirred while books on all topics under the sun rose like stalagmites from every available flat surface.

"Okay, sir, what I _really_ want you to do is turn off your computer, unplug it from the wall, box it up and take it back to whatever negligent retailer sold it to you in the first place." In the reflection from the monitor in front of Donatello, Leo could see his brother's face was split in a broad maniacal grin that reminded Leo of Raphael's more rabid moods. Donatello continued, clearly relishing every word. "Because, clearly sir, you are not ready for the Technological Age. No, no sir, trust me on this one -- you may not even be ready for the Stone Age."

Leonardo could hear indistinct but clearly irate shouting from Donatello's headset. "What was that, sir?" Don's voice oozed smarmy politeness. "You want to talk to my supervisor? Sure thing! Just lemme put you on hold a second."

Donatello pushed a button on his keyboard then reached for a bottle of root beer sitting nearby. After taking several long air-filled gulps, he pushed the button again and unleashed a belch of truly heroic proportions into his microphone. "Have a nice day, sir, 'cause I quit!"

With that, Donatello pushed another button on his keyboard and pulled off his headset. 'Whohoo!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. "Leo, you have _no_ idea how _good_ that felt!"

"I can imagine," Leonardo said, chuckling. "I take it you're out of the tech support business?"

"Oh yeah, for good and always." Donatello stood up, stretching with a contented groan. "Now that you're back and we're acting like a team again, I'm looking forward to some crime-fighting again. 'Course, it's just a shame that being a rude, arrogant, willfully ignorant jerk isn't illegal 'cause man, do I have a list!"

"Yeah, it's called the New York City telephone directory," Leonardo said. "Still -- you're sure it was a good idea to burn your bridges like that? I mean, we _could_ use the money. We're still going to need to eat and all."

"Don't worry," Donatello said. "I've got some savings; April opened the account for me and Casey helps me make deposits. And I did the same for Mikey. I've got him more or less convinced that the Money Fairy is responsible for taking his Cowabunga Carl checks and leaving small amounts of cash behind."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Inwardly, Leonardo shuddered at the idea of Mikey with an ATM card.

"Yeah, besides, I make more money on my EBay auctions." Don paused, looking at Leonardo for a long moment. "Man, I'm glad you're back, Leo. I know it sounds corny but things are finally starting to feel normal again."

From the other room came a mournful wailing sound, like the keening of a banshee with a toothache. Leo and Don were reaching for their weapons when the sound resolved itself into words.

"Ohhh San-ndy, can't you see? I sit and wonder why-y-y-y oh, why, you...something, something...Ohhh Sandy!" Mikey warbled.

Sheathing his sword, Leonardo clapped a hand on Don's shell. "Or at least as normal as things get with Mikey around, huh?"


End file.
